I Told You So
by Ms.Alessandra
Summary: She just left without saying goodbye, believing Rachel Robinson and not me.


**I Told You So**

_By: Carrie Underwood_

_A/N: This is for Michelle. I'm so happppppppppppy that I'm posting this. Hope you like it. =). This is my first time writing the Miz so give me credit. __Just so you guys know on the Inferno II The Miz was on the Good Guys Team so was Regina and Rachel was on the opposing team known as the Bad Asses .__Please read and tell me what you think! Now on with the one-shot and enjoy!_

_**Summary: She just left without saying goodbye, believing Rachel Robinson and not me. **_

**Disclaimer: I don't own the WWE and MTV'S Inferno II.**

_***This flashback starts off when The Miz was eliminated off MTV'S Inferno II. .**_

_(Flash Back)_

_**2005**_

"And the person eliminated tonight from the Good Guys Team is Mike "The Miz," I remember hearing our host of the season Dave Mirra call out my name.

"So say your goodbye's guys; Miz it was fun having you on the show I know that everyone in the house is going to miss you," Dave said as everyone said their goodbyes.

"Thanks Dave……," I said as everyone hugged me and left.

_Sadly __Regina Matthews didn't say goodbye she just looked at me and left. I had nothing to do anymore so I made my way to the house, were took a taxi, and headed to the airport. She was still mad at me from a rumor that she heard from; the girl's on the Bad Asses Team. They made up that I was hooking up with her enemy Rachel Robinson. I denied the rumors but she didn't believe me. _

_(End of Flashback)_

_**2009**_

_That was 4 years ago. I eventually moved out of our apartment we lived in together ended our engagement and, came to the WWE and that was when I lost my connection with Reggie. It was hard to move on at first because we loved each other so much that our love couldn't end from a day to another. I decided to call some of my old cast members from the Inferno II to see how they were. Hoping that one of them would have her phone number... Tonight I would call my best friend on the Inferno II Abram Boise._

"Hey Abram dude what's up how have you been?" I asked my former show cast member as I was leaving the arena with my partner John Morrison.

"Mike? Dude no way is that you?" He asked.

"Yeah Abe it's me The Miz!!!!! Long time no talk how've you been? What's up?" I asked him.

"Great man I just finished doing the MTV Island and I got this bad ass rash no joke," He said laughing.

"Dude did you make it to the end to win some cash?" I questioned him.

"I went home," He stated.

"Hey man I can't blame you those things are hard. I'd like to do one but well I'm wrestling and I just can't," I explained.

"Hey you're always welcomed," He said.

"Yeah right you know everyone on the other shows and especially the Inferno II hated me," I stated firmly.

"Yeah everyone besides Regina," He said.

"Regina…… wow man that's taking me down memory lane ………talking about her……….. Can I ask you something? Do you have her number? After I moved out of our apartment we lost connection. I'd like to call her back and talk for a while," I asked shyly.

"Yeah I do. I'd send it to you by text," He said.

"Thanks man it was nice talking to you. Call me anytime. I'll invite you to a show and hook you up with back stage passes, and front row everything," I insisted.

"Next time," He said.

"Alright talk to you soon ……later's," I said hanging up.

_20 Minutes later….._

_**Suppose I called you up tonight and told you that I love you**_

"Hello Regina?" I asked.

"This is Regina." She answered.

_Wow she sounds so different _

"Regina it's Mike Mizanin," I stated.

"Wait …..Mike from the Inferno II?" She asked.

"Who else would it be?" I asked.

"Mike umm….. It's been a long time how are you doing?" She asked me.

"I wrestle now what about you?" I asked.

"I'm working on publishing my first book," She told me.

"That's great Reggie… Regina," I answered.

"Mike what do you want from me……… I don't want to sound rude but is there a reason you called me for?" She asked me.

"Regina I just wanted to talk to you about a ---

"About what Mike?" She asked quietly.

"I just wanted to talk about the --

"What are you talking about Mike? All of a sudden, after four years you want to apologize for cheating on me? For moving out; ending our relationship most importantly our engagement on a piece of paper? That was four years ago Mike why would you call me all of a sudden out of the blue to apologize?" She asked furious.

"Regina I didn't that's not true! I can't believe that four years later you still don't believe me. I don't want to apologize for cheating on you because I never did! I never did anything with Rachel. I didn't call before because I'm never home and when I am I'm either trying to catch up with my bills or sleeping because of my crazy schedule," I shot back.

"Mike I thought you loved me but —

"I'm sorry Regina; you didn't think it was hard for me to get over you? I hate myself for leaving you but it was hard for me to think of what to do. I thought of staying with you and living in Indiana my whole live or chase my dreams of becoming a wrestler," I said._**  
**_

_**And suppose I said I wanna come back home  
And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson**_

"Mike I would have been happing moving to anywhere just to be with you," She stated.

"I think it's a little too late for that isn't?" I asked.

"No Mike, I don't think that. I still love you I apologize; I should have believed you than Rachel who was just trying to get into my head. I'm sorry Mike. I just want to have you back in my life again," She stated.

_**  
**__**And suppose I cried and said I think I finally learned my lesson  
And I'm tired of spending all my time alone If I told you that I realize you're all I ever wanted  
And it's killing me to be so far away**_

"Regina I don't think that's a good idea," I said.

"Why?" Regina questioned.

"Because I have someone else in my life," I said while getting my airplane tickets.

"Mike I--"

"I have to go I'll call you another time," I said hanging up as I boarded the airplane._****_

Would you tell me that you love me to and when we cry together would you simply laugh at me and say I told you so_**  
**_

_(Flashback)_

_On the Inferno II_

"_Regina that's not true!!!!! God for once listen to me," I screamed as we entered her room in the house._

"_Mike, shut the hell up okay! I saw you with my own eyes; kissing Rachel. Don't come to me with that it's not what it looks like crap because I'm not buying it," Regina shot back as she sat on her bed._

"_I didn't kiss her. So why the hell are you making this a big deal. I don't love her I love you!!! And you only," I yelled making my way to the door._

"_I don't want to talk to you anymore now if you excuse me I want to get so sleep for tomorrow's challenge," She shouted._

"_Whatever! Just don't come to me later telling me I'm sorry because I won't forgive you. You know what Regina if you can't believe me; it's just a stupid rumor then you won't believe me when I tell you the truth then I think this is over" I shouted leaving her room. _

"_Fine then, whatever just get out of my Room," She hollered._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**Oh, I told you so  
I told you someday you'd come crawling back and asking me to take you in I told you so**__**  
**_

_On the Airplane………………_

"Mike, are you okay? You haven't said a word to me since we left the arena?" My best friend John Morrison asked me.

"Leave me alone I don't want to talk to anyone," I said,

"Okay dude but I'm here if you want me to help you sort something out. Just knock on the door of the palace of wisdom," John said joking.

"Okay," I said quietly.

_Why wouldn't she believe me? Didn't she know she hurt me by not trusting in me? It's too late to want to have a relationship; now I have a girlfriend._

_**Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**_

_(Flashback)_

"_What do you think Vince is going to talk to us about?"I asked my friend Layla as we made our way to Vince's office._

"_I don't know. I heard something about him telling us about a storyline/group he's going to form that were going to be in. Who knows," Layla guessed._

_"Your right we will see," I said as we entered Vince's office._

"_Mike, Layla it's nice to see you guys. I just wanted to tell you guys about a new idea the creative team and I came up with," Vince informed us._

"_We'd love to hear it," We said in unison as we sat down._

"_Okay great, it would be the Miz being the leader of a group that would include Layla, Brooke, and Kelly Kelly. The name of the group would be called the Extreme __Exposé__. They are going come out and dance every week; Miz you're going to be their manager," Vince added._

"_Nice, I get to dance. I love this idea already; Kelly is really nice. I can't wait to meet Brooke," Layla said to Vince._

"_I can't wait to get started," I lied. _

_Why would they choose me to mange a group of girls that are only going to dance?_

_  
"Great, are we all clear?" Vince asked._

"_Yes," We both replied._

"_Thanks Vince," We said as we left the room._

"_What do you really think?" Layla asked me as we left to our locker- room._

"_I hate it. I've never meet Kelly Kelly and never heard of Brooke," I said as we entered our locker-room._

"_Don't worry you will love Kelly," Layla said._

"_How do you know?" I asked._

_Knock….Knock…_

"_Layla are you there??" A lady asked._

"_Hey yeah come in," Layla said._

"_Layla, who's that?" I asked._

"_Don't worry. Hey Kelly come in, this is the Miz I don't know if you guys met but if you haven't Kelly, Mike. Mike, Kelly," Layla said as she introduced us. _

"_Hey Mike, It's nice to finally meet you," Kelly greeted me with a smile._

"_Layla, I think you're right she's very pretty." I whispered._

"_I told you so," She answered._

"_It's nice to meet you too Kelly," I said._

_(End of Flashback)_

_**If I got down on my knees and told you I was yours forever would you get down on yours too and take my hand**_

_3 Weeks later…………_

_(Night of the Draft)_

"Hello Mike," Regina asked.

"Regina," I said as I answered the phone.

"Mike I just wanted to call you because you never called me back," Regina said as I was preparing myself for the draft.

"Well I've been so busy I just haven't had any time," I replied quietly.

"It's okay I understand. I just wanted to talk about the other night—

"Regina listen I can't right now if you want to tell me something it better be quick because I don't know if I might be called out to wrestle so I have to be ready at anytime," I stated firmly.

"Mike okay then I'll make it quick. I want to be with you. I regret not believing you on the Inferno. Just give me a second chance," She responded.

"Regina I can't," I answered.

"Why?"She asked.

"Because I told you I have someone else. I love her and I'm not going to end my relationship with her for you. I don't want to sound like a jerk but if you didn't believe me the first time what makes me believe that you will the second? If it didn't work out how then, do we know that it will this time?" I asked.

"You know what, I think this is a bad time for you so why don't I call you another time and we can talk more?" She added.

"Okay fine," I said hanging up.

_I don't think that was the answer she wanted to hear_

_**Would you tell me that you miss me too  
And that you've been so lonely And you've waited for the day that I returned  
And we live and love forever  
And that I'm your one and only**__**  
**_

_(After the Draft)_

"_Mike I'm so happy that you were drafted to Raw!!!! Now were on the same show we will see more of each other," My girlfriend Kelly Kelly said as I was packing my bags._

"_Yeah Kelly I was thinking the same thing," I said as I left the room._

_**Would you say the tables finally turn would you say I told you so oh, I told you so  
**_

_Next Week On Raw…………_

"Are you ready for your match up next?" My girlfriend Kelly Kelly asked me as I did my warm-ups.

"Yeah babe, I can't wait to go up against Cody especially with Randy and Ted in his corner," I said doing my pushups.

"I wish you luck out there," Kelly said kissing me.

"Thanks," I said kissing her back not noticing that my phone was ringing.

"I need to take this" I said backing away.

"Fine, when you're done come over here let me give you a good luck kiss," Kelly said as she got ready for her match against Maryse.

" Hello Regina what do you want?" I asked.

"Miz I love you I want to be with you. Please just listen," Regina responded.

"Forget it. I have someone that I know that is going to love me forever and she will always trust in me like you never did," I replied hanging up.

"Right Kelly?" I asked.

"Right," Kelly said pulling me closer as she kissed me._**  
**_

_**I told you so  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again  
Now I found somebody new and you will never break my heart in two again**_

_What did you think? This was my first time writing the Miz I'd love to hear what you guys think =)_

_Hope you liked it Michelle :)_

_Crys._


End file.
